


Home

by callme_barrelrider



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callme_barrelrider/pseuds/callme_barrelrider
Summary: You're a doctor working in the medical center when a pandemic breaks out. Rex surprises you at home when you finally have a day off and activities ensue.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Home

The key and the lock struggled, as usual, with you having to try it four times to get into your apartment. If this didn’t finish off your patience, nothing could. It had been three weeks now since you had had a day off, and two since you had managed to sleep without being interrupted by some poor trainee’s panicked phone call. But tonight? Tonight, you were going to sleep. You finally had a colleague join you in the medical center, and the trainees were under strict instructions to ‘leave Doc alone unless the entire center had literally exploded and someone lived long enough to literally find a speeder, grab her, and drag her here’. You opened the door and dropped your shoulder bag in the tub you kept by the door and opened your small bleach solution bucket. Decon time. 

You started with your shoes, toeing them off with the door still open, shaking them into the bleach to soak overnight. Next came your scrubs, pursing your lips and closing your eyes to minimize contact with the fabric. Into the disposable bag they went, followed by your socks and undergarments. To the sink you went, washing your hands and grabbing the disinfectant spray for your bag. You hosed it off and picked up your clothes bag; to the washing machine with them. 

After starting the wash cycle, you made your way to the ‘fresher, ready to wash the day off both literally and figuratively. 

“Kriff!”

The sudden pain in your poor toes gave you pause, interrupting your autopilot cycle. You clicked on the hall light and were met with a neat pile of armor with familiar blue paint. 

Rex was home. 

But you were too tired to do anything other than produce a soft smile. You wanted your shower and you wanted your bed, now with the welcome addition of your sweet trooper, home for who knows how long. You side stepped the pile and went on to get the water heating up. The welcome water drifted through your hair and over your face, making you groan softly with the small pleasure. You took your time washing, scrubbing over every inch with suds and a sponge you would throw out immediately. 

No one knew what was making the clones sick, but it was everywhere, and it was spreading to the populations of several systems that the clones had never been in the first place. As one of the senior providers in the med bay known for a cool head and soothing personality, you had been pulled to the isolation units and tasked with keeping the sickest clones alive until a cause and cure could be found. It was easier said than done, and you would be damned if you brought it home and hurt someone you loved dearly. 

So, you scrubbed and rinsed and scrubbed again, thankful Rex was still asleep and not trying to ‘help’ as he would call it. Make you panic thinking he would get sick was a more accurate description of what he would be doing.   
You turned off the water and grabbed your towel, drying off and brushing your teeth before pulling on your sweatshirt. 

You crept into the bedroom, tonight somewhat illuminated with the curtains open, allowing you to see the lights of the city. It was enough you could see Rex sleeping on his side of the bed, having moved your pillow from the center. Your dark blue weighted blanket was relegated to the floor. Leaning against the doorway for a moment, you watched the captain sleep, resting on his side facing the windows. Straightening up, you walked over and slipped under the covers, careful not to interrupt the stillness and wake him up. It would be enough to feel the warmth he radiated, comforted by him just being there. Your plan to let him sleep almost worked. 

“You could have said hello ya know,” came his sleep thickened voice from the other side of the bed. 

“Yeah, but you looked so sweet drooling all over the pillow,” you teased. 

“Oh, come on now,” came the reply as he rolled over to face you.

“Hello.” 

You ran your fingers across his cheek, stealing a quick kiss as you did. He leaned into you, planting a soft kiss on your palm. 

“Hello.”

You scooted closer to him, head resting on his chest and arm moving to drape over him. 

“I’m so glad yo—” a yawned interrupted you. “So glad you’re here,” you finished.

“I didn’t think they were ever going to let me off that maker-forsaken cruiser. I was so sure we were going to be dropped back on Ryloth before I could get back here to you.”

“Well, luckily we figured out how long it takes for you all to show signs. You’re welcome, by the way.” 

“My clever doc.” He kissed your forehead as your eyelids got heavier, sleep threatening to take over. 

Before you could whisper another sweet everything, sleep overtook you. Rex chuckled, adjusting slightly so his arm didn’t go numb overnight and drifted off too. 

***

You woke gently, early morning sunlight streaming into your room, generating an ethereal glow and making you perk up slowly like the plants in your windowsill as you stretched gently. Wait, plants, you could see the plants, Rex! Where was Rex?   
A ripple of pleasure caught you off guard, eliciting a soft sigh and finally bringing your attention to the calloused hands softly stroking your hips, the warm tongue laving at your clit. You gripped the covers and flipped them back, exposing a smiling, shirtless, blonde clone resting between your legs. You really had gotten used to sleeping sprawled out. 

“Mornin’ love,” he whispered, crawling over you to kiss you softly. You groaned at the taste of him mixed with you. 

“Good morning, indeed.” You deepened the kiss, running your nails over his scalp and down to his shoulders, before reaching down to pull your sweatshirt off. 

“Ah ah ah, not yet, c’yare.” He caught your wrists, twining his fingers with yours. “We’ve got all the time in the galaxy today and I intend to use every bit of it. Just relax for now.” 

Guiding your hands back to the bed, he slid down to where you had found him. He gently grabbed your calves, moving your knees a bit further apart and resting them on the bed, your feet landing on the small of his back so that there was no pressure on your joints. 

“Comfortable, c’yare? If you need to adjust let me know.” 

“Mm, never better, love.” You grabbed his pillow as you spoke, propping up so you could watch him without putting strain on your back. 

He stared at you now that he could see, not covered in blankets anymore. Your cheeks warmed, but he was looking with such reverence you couldn’t be embarrassed. His thumbs gently guided your lips apart, giving his tongue free rein to resume its ministrations. Starting at your entrance, he lapped softly, making his way up to your clit, circling twice before making his way back down and starting again. You sighed quietly at the attention, wanting more but at the same time never wanting him to stop this. 

Rex added a finger to the little dance, teasing your entrance while his tongue circled your clit, swapping when he licked back down. After the fourth pass, he slipped his finger all the way in, and you accepted him easily after so much attention and time away from him. A second followed shortly after, both sliding along your walls, crooking just slightly and causing your hips to buck as he found that one place easily. He knew you. 

“Rex,” his name left you like a prayer, the only thing you had begged the maker for since this whole disaster had started weeks before. Him. 

“It’s okay, c’yare, I’m here now.” He looked up at you and smiled, lips shining with you, hand still moving in and out, knowing he had you on the edge. He lapped at your clit, picking up speed slightly to finish you off. Your orgasm spread through you slowly like lava on a flat road, melting you further into the bed. You sighed softly as he slid his fingers out, careful not to overstimulate you yet. “I had almost forgotten how quiet you can be in the morning, thank you for reminding me.”

“Oh, get up here and kiss me like you mean it already.” 

He threaded his fingers in yours, gently bringing your hands over your head as he kissed you deeply. His chin was wet but you didn’t care. He was here, in your bed, in your home, kissing you again. His tongue slid over yours, showing just as much attention to you here. His hands left yours and stroked your hair before coming to cup your face. He pulled back, eyes locking with yours while his thumb stroked your cheek. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him flush to you. 

“I missed you so much, love.” 

“I know, c’yare. I know. The whole time I was on that cruiser, all I could think about was getting home to you and trying to figure how I was going to do that without getting you sick.” 

“I was so scared you had gotten it. News about the 212th was all anyone would give, no one would tell me where you were. All they would say is ‘the 501st is under isolation orders on a cruiser’. They wouldn’t say which one, what systems you had been to since this all started, how many of you were sick, none of it!” You couldn’t stop the tears that started building when you were reminded of the worry that had slithered under your skin, eating away at the back of your mind while you focused on trying to find a treatment algorithm for all the other victims. 

“C’yare, it’s okay. None of us are sick. Somehow, we got off the infected planets before it started spreading quickly. They had us in isolation for the incubation period to make sure, but all of us are fine, even Fives and Echo if you can believe that miracle.”

You couldn’t help yourself, you smiled and kissed him again. He was here now and that was all that mattered. Before he could protest, you made some space and shucked your sweatshirt. You moaned at finally feeling his warm skin on yours. Your hand found the side of his neck as you let your lips migrate to his ear and as far down his neck as you could reach comfortably. 

He groaned and his had found your breast, cupping it and giving a gentle squeeze before his thumb swiped over your nipple, pebbling under the attention. He turned to capture your lips again, slowly moving down so he could gently kiss at your throat, making you whine. His other hand moved to down your chest and stomach to your hip, where it came to rest. His lips moved a little lower, sucking a mark where it met your collarbone. 

“Mm, do that again.”

“I don’t want to get you in trouble, c’yare.”

“I have at least a week off, more if I’m lucky. Do it again.”

“Doc, you know I can’t say no to you.” He starting nibbling and sucking on your delicate skin in earnest, scattering marks along both sides of your collarbone, before biting softly on the meat of your shoulder. You gasped as he let his hips rest on yours for a moment, reminding you that he still had pants on, a crime if ever there was one.   
“Rex, let me see you.”

He groaned both in anticipation and frustration at your words, stopping what he was doing to roll over and get his pants off, erection slipping free and giving you just enough to time to straddle him. 

“Gotcha.” You laughed as he brought his hands up behind his head. 

“Ah, it would seem you do. Now that you’ve got me, what do you intend to do with me?”

“Oh, a little of this a little of that,” you teased, running your nails down his chest, tweaking his nipples. One hand left its place and trailed down to palm him, eliciting a low groan. You adjusted your grip, swiping your thumb over his glans, using the slick he had produced to ease your hands journey. 

“Kriff,” he groaned. You knew him. 

He sat up, rolling over to pin you underneath him, fitting himself against you like he was made for you. He finally, finally, slid into you, eliciting a deep groan from the both of you. He rested his forehead against yours and you both stilled, breathing each other in. After a moment, you moved your head slightly, kissing him again. Rex moved slowly, savoring the feel of you around him and under him and on his lips. He pressed the heel of one palm to your mound, while one of your fingers made its way to your clit. He let his lips trail over to your ear, teasing the shell.

“Are you going to come again, c’yare?” 

The best you could done was moan in response, your orgasm washing over you as he started to move faster. He kept moving as you wrapped your arms around him again, kissing him deeply. His hips stuttered, the only sign he was close. 

“Please, love, please come for me.” And that was it. He stilled, burying his face in your neck. 

“I missed you, mesh’la. So much.” 

“I know, Rex. I know.” 

He lifted himself off of you, stepping quickly to the ‘fresher, or so you thought. He came back with two glasses of ice water, and a cloth for good measure. He set the glasses on the cloth on the nightstand before climbing back into the bed with you. You adjusted the pillows and sheets, making a place for the two of you. Home.


End file.
